The field of the invention relates generally to children's wagons, and, more particularly, to a children's wagon having hinged interior panels that provide multiple seating and storage configurations in the wagon.
A standard children's wagon generally consists of a wagon body having a horizontally disposed surface or floor for supporting a child and upstanding front, rear and side walls formed around the periphery of this surface. Four wheels are attached to the bottom of the body and a handle is typically attached to either the front of the wagon body or to a pivoting bolster to which the front wheels of the wagon are attached.
In the past, wagon bodies and handles have been formed of wood, metal or combinations thereof. Recently, however, wagon bodies and handles have been made from molded plastic, such as polyethylene or some similar material. Such wagons are becoming increasingly popular because of their light weight, durability, corrosion resistance, lower manufacturing cost and safety.
Constructing wagon bodies from molded plastic also provides for greater flexibility in terms of product design. For example, additional storage spaces, seating and other interior features may be molded into the wagon body. An example of such a wagon is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,740 to Nappo and commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,365 to Chiappetta et al.
The Nappo '740 patent illustrates a plastic wagon with a storage space molded into the bottom of its body with a removable panel that separates the storage space from the passenger space of the wagon. Coolers are also formed on the front and rear ends of the wagon. When the panel is removed, the storage space serves as a foot well for a pair of passengers facing one another with the coolers serving as back rests. The passengers sit on the portions of the passenger space floor that remain after the panel is removed. A disadvantage of the wagon of the Nappo '740 patent is that the removable panel, when not in use, must be stored. In additional to taking up storage space, it may become lost. Furthermore, the wagon of the Nappo '740 patent only features two interior configurations.
The Chiappetta et al. '365 patent illustrates a wagon having a storage space molded in the bottom of the plastic body. A pair of panels are attached within the interior of the wagon in a hinged fashion. When the panels are opened into generally vertical orientations, they form seatbacks for a pair of opposing seats so that children may sit in the wagon facing one another. The exposed storage space serves as a foot well for the wagon passengers. When the panels are closed into generally horizontal orientations, they cover the storage space so as to provide the interior of the wagon with a flat floor.
While the wagon of the Chiappetta et al. '365 wagon is versatile and does not feature panels that may become separated from the wagon and lost, additional interior configurations are still desirable. A children's wagon that offers multiple seating and storage configurations would provide increased convenience and utility.